


Rogue In A Tomb

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Iruka is just a simple rogue in a tomb, looking for treasures.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	Rogue In A Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to up load this one!

The moment Iruka picked up the sword, that was when the voice started speaking. Not voices as in mental breakdown territory but voice as in someone speaking to him without any other people being able to hear. 

_ You’ve awakened me. _

Iruka dropped it at the sound of a man’s voice talking to him in the empty tomb. A grunt sounded as it hit the ground and Iruka glanced around to find that he was still alone in the cold and dusty cavern. Well, there was him and the body inside the tomb of course. 

“Hello?” Iruka whispered cautiously.

_ You dropped me. _

The surprised voice was at his feet now, right where the sword was and Iruka hesitantly picked it up again. “Are… you talking?”

_ If you’re asking about literal talking, no. _

“Holy shit.” Iruka deliberately dropped it this time, backing behind a column like he should have the first time.

_ Did you just…? Did you drop me again? _

The sword sounded offended now, shocked even.

“You’re a talking sword. I should be destroying you,” Iruka called, gathering his things to head back up to the surface. “Talking swords mean curses and curses are not on my shopping list today. No, thank you.”

Just as Iruka was about to head back down the dark, webbed dungeon halls, the man in the sword called out.

_ Wait. You can’t leave me here. _

“See, I’ve got legs which means I fully can,” Iruka quipped but the sword said something that made him stop in his steps.

_ You woke me up and you’re just going to leave me here? _

The man sounded genuinely appalled, even worried a bit and it dug at Iruka's conscience. Iruka had been searching the tomb for treasures. He had intentionally undone the traps on the casket for the sole purpose of looting whatever was in there to sell for money. He’d done this with tons of dungeons before without ever encountering a cursed weapon. They were objects of legend, heard about in books and in stories told by bards. Iruka never expected to deal with that kind of situation first-hand. 

Now, he was faced with a dilemma. What curse did the sword have?

“Are you a demon?” Iruka asked, slowly approaching.

_ If I was, I don’t think I’d tell you that. _

“Okay, sassy sword,” Iruka huffed, spinning around again only to be stopped by the sword again.

_ Wait! I’m not a demon. I’m human. Well, I used to be. _

Hanging in that silence, Iruka cursed his good nature and went to crouch next to the sword. “What’s your name?”

_ I am Raikiri, striker of evil and bringer of storms. _

“Yeah, but what’s your real name?”

There was a pause. 

_ My real name? _

“The name you had as a human, not as a sword,” Iruka clarified, starting to doubt that the voice had even been a person. 

_ I think it was Kakashi.  _ The sword sounded far off like it was fading away and Iruka picked it up again, trying to get its attention again.

“Do you have any curses or like… life-stealing capabilities?” Iruka asked as he reached into the coffin and pulled the scabbard out of the dead body’s hands, eyeing it nervously as he did so in case it suddenly popped up and tried to eat him. 

The man’s voice laughed and Iruka couldn’t help but blush at the sound of the purring chuckle in his ears. It felt oddly personal.

_ Don’t worry. I’m not that kind of weapon. _

“Well, what kind are you?” Iruka headed back out of the tomb, not wanting to spend another minute in the eerily quiet place of rest. As he walked back down the tunnel he’d come through, his new companion hummed.

_ I suppose I’m a weapon for war. My past owners have all been warriors who fought in great battles. _

“Huh.” Iruka knew very well he wasn’t a warrior, a very different person than the other owners before him. "Well, be prepared for a very different kind of lifestyle."

_ Are you a warrior? _

"Not exactly," Iruka muttered as they moved up through the dripping caverns, his bag filled with loot to be traded and sold. When he reached the entrance and stepped out into the sunlight, Iruka heard a relieved sigh next to him.

_ The sunlight is so beautiful. _

"What can you even see?" Iruka asked as he started the slow venture back to town. 

_ Everything. _

"Even me?" 

_ Especially you. _

Iruka gave a brash smirk to Kakashi's subtle comment. "How many fingers am I holding up then?"

_ Your arms aren't even up. _

"You got me," Iruka snickered as they carried on through the woods, drifting into conversation about their past. "So? Do you remember how you got in there?"

_ Not really. Something about a wizard, I think. _

With a huff, Iruka asked as they sat by their campfire that night, "Do you remember much about who you were?"

There was a dip into silence before Iruka suggested, "I should sleep."

_ I'll take watch. _ Kakashi offered and Iruka smiled as he fell into sleep.

"How kind of you."

The journey back to town was filled with similar talks and Iruka was pleasantly surprised in the company. The sword was smart and a great conversationalist. He learned about the sword's old owners and the things they'd done, nothing Iruka could ever compare to. He did get the impression that they weren't talkers themselves.

_ The last time I talked to someone like this was so long ago.  _

"Really? Do warriors just have a knack for not speaking a lot?" Iruka bit into an apple, walking along the tree-lined path that led into town.

_ Some yes. Some just don't know how to keep a conversation going. _

Iruka hummed and didn't notice how his thumb swirled over the pommel. "Do I?"

There was a chuckle.

Well, we've barely stopped talking this entire trip. I think that means-

When Kakashi suddenly stopped speaking, Iruka frowned and asked down to the sword, "Means what?"

A whizz sounded right next to Iruka's ear and he didn't know what was happening until he was already pulling out the sword and blocking. There was a cloaked figure to his left, a tall man with a giant sword to his right and an arrow in the ground at his feet from an unseen archer in the trees. 

As much as Iruka's mind was suddenly in a panic though, his body moved easily to knock away the great sword he was blocking from slicing right through him. With a whirl, he spun the sword around and slashed the dagger out of the cloaked attacker's hand. 

Like lightning, Iruka was swinging the sword back towards the bigger, bald man who was so surprised that the great sword was dropped in a second. Iruka didn't even know the rogue had pulled out a second dagger until he was disarming that one too and kicking them on their ass.

Panting and still, they all looked at each other in shock that any of that had happened. Before anyone could say anything, an arrow was about to embed itself into Iruka's head but the sword was suddenly blocking that too.

_ Tell them to leave. _

"You should leave," Iruka hushed through his weary breaths and in a cloud of dust, they sprinted away.

_ Why didn't you kill them? _

Iruka's arms flopped at his slide, the sword flopping to the ground. "Kill them?? Why would I kill them?"

_ They attacked you. _

Kakashi sounded surprised but Iruka quickly shot back, "Speak for yourself. You're the one that all of that."

_ Huh? _

"You did that." Iruka frowned. "You know, beat them."

Kakashi just chuckled. 

"What?" Iruka demanded, picking up the sword. Why was he laughing? 

_ Did you think I had anything to do with all that? _

"You… didn't?" 

_ Of course not. I'm just a sword. _

Dumbstruck, Iruka stood there not knowing what to do or what to say.

Kakashi did seem to know what to say though.

_ This part always surprises people. _

"This part?" Iruka managed to ask.

_ Yeah. You could say that I… unlock hidden potential. This usually happens sooner or later.  _

"Oh," Iruka sheathed the sword again and eventually set back on their path. "So… that was all me?"

_ All you, baby. _

Flushing, Iruka huffed and tapped the sword’s pommel playfully. “What now? I just go off and be a hero? Become a great warrior?”

It was meant as a joke but there was a part of him that felt stronger, more powerful with this new reveal. Kakashi seemed to understand that but his voice came out quietly, wisely.

_ Maybe. _

“Maybe,” Iruka repeated back, the word full of possibility.

Years later, Iruka would look fondly back at his humble beginning while sitting around a campfire with his travelling companions, his friends and loved ones. Leaned against the log next to him, Kakashi was humming to himself and Iruka was listening to the voice that no one else could hear. While he was surrounded by all the people he trusted and cared for, the person he knew the best was a ghost cursed to the sword next to him.

“I’m getting you out of there,” Iruka whispered into the night and the man in the sword went quiet. 

_ Don’t promise me something you can’t do. _

“Have I ever given you a false promise?” Iruka countered and he could almost hear Kakashi’s smirk.

_ Not yet.  _

Iruka grinned and patted the sword’s pommel. “And I’m not about to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small look into a possibility!


End file.
